


Deal With The Devil

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [10]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, F/M, Face Sitting, Human/Monster Romance, Mirrors, Teratophilia, summoned demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 10Summoned demon | Face Sitting | Shower/Bath | MirrorsLily spent her entire life dreaming of the demon Telgaath. After years of trying, she finally manages to summon him successfully and makes a deal with him. Her soul, in exchange for her hand in marriage.Intrigued by the strange human, Telgaath accepts the proposition and brings her back to his home. The start of their marital night brings stirrings of lust that neither can, nor want, to fight.





	Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot has a good bit more set-up than some of my other smut pieces, but I just couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to bring these two to life. I adore them~
> 
> I know it's an overdone trope but, man, I am a sucker for this one~

Lily coughed and waved her arms, trying to clear the smoke from her living room. Her eyes watered as a sulfuric smell burned at her nostrils. That had to be a good sign, right? Did it work?

The light of the candles around the room slowly flickered into view as the smoke cleared, giving nearly full visibility of the room again. 

Standing in the middle of the summoning circle she had painted onto her floor, stood a tall… person? 

She pouted and glanced at the large book on the floor, diving down to grab it, kneeling with it in her arms, practically pressed to her nose as she re-read every detail. She had to have gotten something wrong. 

“God DAMN IT I must have messed something up!” A string of curses escaped her lips and she began to mutter lowly, ignoring the person, aka possible demon standing in her living room. 

The man, who stood tall and lean, with such deep blue skin it was almost black, simply stared down at the human, intrigue and confusion etched on his brow. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt, with a long, black fur coat draped across his body, hanging lazily off one shoulder. A black breathing mask covered the lower part of his face, hiding his full expression from view. 

Short cropped hair was spiked around messily, framed by two large horns that sprung from his forehead. 

He coughed loudly, grabbing the human’s attention. He wasn’t sure how such a human had managed to summon him, of all people. But he wanted to get on with business and go back home. 

“Now that I AM here, isn’t there business to attend to?” 

The short, plump woman ‘harumphed’ at him, making him quirk a brow. 

She let out a sigh. “I mean… maybe… but really no? I think I messed something up. I’m sorry for wasting your time but I was trying to summon Telgaath.”

His brow quirked even higher. Just how dense was this human?

“Yes?” 

She stared at him for a moment, confusion evident on her face. 

He returned her stare, portraying as much of her idiocy as he could manage through eye contact alone. 

Realization finally seeped into her vision. 

“Oh! OH! Oh holy shit! It’s really you?!” She jumped up, enthusiasm suddenly overtaking her.

The demon crossed his arms, his patience for the dim woman thinning as she jumped up, suddenly pacing around him and excitedly inspecting every inch of his towering figure. 

He tilted his chin down, catching her stare as she made another round. 

“I do believe we have some business, as I mentioned?”

She visibly perked up, seeming to remember her original intent. “Oh yeah!” 

Finishing her circle, she stood before him, clapping her hands in front of her as if in prayer as she lowered her head. He couldn’t help but perk a brow at the action. This human was definitely an odd one. 

“I want you to marry me.” 

Telgaath felt himself pause. “You what?” 

She looked up at him again, beginning to repeat herself. “I want you to-” 

He cut her off, raising a hand to silence her. “I heard you. You do realize, if you are wanting to fuck or consort with a demon you are better off finding yourself an icubus. Hell, a succubus, if that suits your fancy better.” He glared down at the small woman, annoyed at his time being wasted. 

Instead of backing down, she returned the glower. “No. This isn’t me wanted some quick supernatural fuck. And… it can’t just be anyone!” 

She looked away, glancing at the large book on the floor. 

“It had to be you.”

Telgaath felt taken aback, curiosity now bubbling within him. 

The human nodded and scurried over to the large text on the floor hefting it up and showing it to him. On one of the exposed pages was an old sketch. Of him in his demon form. 

“I’ve been dreaming of THIS…” She pointed to the picture. “All of my life. Everything has lead me here.” 

The demon hummed softly, his intrigue rising. 

He grabbed the soft woman’s chin and tilted it back and forth. “You do realize you are offering me your very soul… eternal damnation. The works. Pain. Suffering.” 

Her eyes had no hesitation when they met his. “You can eat me, body and soul. So long as you take me with you right now. My entire LIFE has been suffering, trying to figure out who you were and how to get to you.” 

The words brought a smile the edge of Telgaath’s mouth. To say he was intrigued was an understatement.

He leaned down slightly, his hand rising towards his mask and removing it. 

As he did, his human form dissolved, leaving behind his true form. Easily twice his human height, with muscles to reflect his size, he was a sight to fear. A shaggy white mane curled down his back and over his shoulder. The third eye in his forehead opened to stare at the human woman, bright red as it stared straight through and into her very being. 

Scaly claws faded to black on his fingers as he raised a hand towards her. Sharp teeth glinted in the candlelight as his tail swung heavily behind him. 

A deep, otherworldly voice rumbled from his chest, leaving a ringing sensation in her ears.

“Have you changed your mind?” 

He never gave humans this many chances to back out of a deal, so why was he giving this one this final chance? He wasn’t sure, but he felt it was… necessary. This was no ordinary deal. 

His monstrous gaze flicked down, expecting to see fear in her eyes. The very sight of him brought armies to their knees, after all. His breath stalled when he was met with eyes sparkling with adoration, as if she was looking upon the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Her response came out in a hushed whisper. “You’re so much more beautiful in person… please, please… I’ll give you all of my soul…”

Telgaath couldn’t fight the smug grin that graced his maw at her words. 

“Tell me the name of my wife…”

She stared up at him, her voice barely coming out. “Lily.” 

Nodding, he leaned down, biting into his wrist hard enough to draw blood. Reaching down, he grabbed her own wrist and used a talon to open a cut for her as well. Using his massive claws, he exchanged the blood before wiping some of it across her collar and her lips.

Running his forked tongue over her wound to seal it, he stared up into her eyes. 

“With this… you belong to me. Bound until death.” 

He felt the woman’s pulse quicken under his mouth at the words. 

Within moments, a shining red thread appeared between them, tied to each of their wrists and attaching them. 

Lily’s eyes lit up and she lifted her arm, looking at the red thread in awe. It seemed to shorten and lengthen as needed. It made her chest squeeze as she stared up at the demon before her. 

Telgaath leaned down, swiping her up in one of his hands so he could seat her on his shoulder. 

“Now… let me bring my new bride home… we must get you cleaned up. We have your wedding night to attend to…” A coy rumble rose from his chest and Lily couldn’t fight the excited flush that rose up her neck as a feeling of otherworldly heat enveloped them when they stepped over the threshold into another dimension.

☽

Lily scrambled slightly, getting the large demon to set her down once they entered the massive home. Everything was grand; made of elegant stone and marble. She’d occasionally caught sight of other creatures and beings, all of which scuttered away in fear when they were nearly caught underfoot the beastly demon. They all granted respect and attempted to give a wide berth.

Now that they seemed to be in his private quarters, she was put down gently. Still in his beastly form, Telgaath strode towards his bathing room, leading the soft, round woman as she danced circles, taking in the massive surroundings. Of course they towered over her, she thought to herself, seeing just how large he was, like this. 

The bathroom was just as large as the rest of the estate. Massive mirrors lined the walls and ceiling, giving the already large room an infinite feeling. A natural tub was carved into the stone floor, with steps and seating carved into it for lounging and soaking. 

Lily couldn’t help but stare in awe, already yearning to dive in to the pool-sized tub. 

Telgaath smirked, chuckling lowly as he watched her take in the surroundings. While she was distracted he drew the bath, finally turning to her and lowering his face to her neck, snuffling into her slightly as his claws gripped at her frilly dress. He had to kneel down to reach he fully.

“It’s time to get you clean, My Lily.” 

The woman’s pulse skigh-rocketed and she swallowed hard, pulling away. “I can undress myself.” 

Giving her a nod and a smirk he turned towards the large tub, stepping down into it easily and making himself comfortable. Despite being turned away, his large arms draped along the raised lip of the tub, he could easily spy the woman from every angle thanks to the mirrored walls.

He watched her disrobe, a pink flush on her cheeks as her breathing quickened. He started to wonder if she was shy, but quickly realized she was aroused when she removed her undergarments and he caught her heated smell. 

Wide, heavy hips swayed as she made her way towards the tub, her breasts sagging and bouncing slightly as she carefully made her way in. 

Telgaath extended a clawed hand, palm up, so she could grasp it and use him for support as she got herself comfortable. 

Before she had the chance though, once she had submerged into the hot water, he pulled her towards him, drawing her onto his lap. 

A surprised yip escaped her and she looked up at him, taking in his seductive smirk. 

Leaning down, he began to lick at her neck, rubbing his talons up her body and tracing her voluptuous curves. 

Tiny purrs began to rumble within her at the minustrations. 

Telgaath leaned back up towards her ear. “I don’t think our marital night can wait for the bedroom, at this rate, My Dear. How about I tide you over until then?”

Lily leaned her head back and stared at him, confusion in her eyes. 

Licking his lips, Telgaath easily gripped the curves of her soft hips, lifting her from the water, earning a small, startled gasp. 

He continued to raise her until she was straddling his head, her legs over his shoulders as her toes dipped into the warm water, and her knees firmly on the floor surrounding the tub, barely touching his long pointed ears. 

He ran a hand up her thigh, cupping her ass. His tone came out commanding, so low she couldn’t refuse. 

“Lower yourself, My Dear. Let me pleasure you.” 

Lily bit her lip and obliged, lowering her hips onto his face, nestling her cunt onto his large mouth. She whimpered as a forked tongue immediately parted her folds, slipping within her easily and making quick work of her. 

She felt his nose brush her clit as he tilted his head upwards, eagerly eating into her cunt, sloppily nipping at her lips as he sucked and licked every inch of her he could access. Her hands fluttered up to cover her face as explicit noises began to escape her genitals as he happily slurped at her juices. He sounded like something straight out of a porno and it was just arousing her further. He truly was a devil. 

Her fingers parted and she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror on the ceiling, giving her a full view of him eating her out with vigor. It also gave her a clear view of him stroking himself in tandem with his laps at her cunt. 

The realization that he was getting off on getting HER off sent a surge of pleasure through her and she shouted out, rocking her hips down across his face, her hips shuddering. The demon buried in her cunt moaned at her motion, pressing up into her happily.

Reaching down, her fingers threaded through the thick mane of hair as she finally lost herself in the feeling of his teeth and tongue fucking her to completion. She rocked her hips and pressed hard into his mouth, guiding his actions and seeking her end. 

She felt teeth and tongue latch around her bud and it finally sent her flying over the edge, her entire body spasming as her orgasm washed over her. Telgaath moaned loudly into her cunt, the vibrations resonating through her and drawing out her orgasm even more as he lapped up every drop she gave him. All the while he stroked himself through his own orgasm, his hips stuttering below the water as he kept himself still as possible for his human partner. 

Panting loudly, Lily finally began to collapse forward. Thankfully, Telgaath slipped his hands up from her hips, catching her around the waist and drawing her back into the warm water and against his firm chest. 

Nuzzling into him, she revelled in the warmth as she slowly regained the feeling of having bones. 

Telgaath rang long fingers through her hair, affectionately petting the human in silence until she spoke his name, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Hm?” He muttered a response, acknowledging he heard her. 

Her eyes still closed, she whispered, smirking at him and wrinkling her nose. 

“Are we cuddling in jizz water?”

Telgaath paused for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter, making a point to drain the tub and run fresh water for his human.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave comments and kudos!  
I read and cherish each and every one~


End file.
